No Dreams At The End Of The Rainbow
by Draco and Ginny 1092
Summary: PG13 for possible swearing. Hermione Granger spends the summer with Harry. Can they get through the rest of the holiday without getting intimate with each other?


A sixteen-year-old boy by the name of Harry Potter was lying on the evergreen grass outside number 4 Privet Drive. He was thinking about the dreams that still haunted him about the death of his godfather, Sirius Black. 

From the living-room window, Petunia Dursley was watching him whilst talking on the telephone to Mrs Granger. She hated the way she and the rest of her family treated her only nephew (A/N: as far as I know). She wanted to let him know that she cared, but she wasn't able to because of Vernon Dursley

When she had finished on the phone, she went outside and knelt down beside Harry

"Harry, your friend, Hermione Granger, is coming here with her parents later on. If you want to show her around the area, you can" Petunia said. Harry nodded and turned to face his aunt.

"How do you know Hermione? How long are they staying?" he asked.

"I've known Hermione since she was old enough to walk. Vernon and her father are old school friends but they lost all contact when Hermione had turned 4. Her cat had just died too, the poor thing. You were the last person to see her. The Granger's are staying for the rest of the summer." Petunia told him.

Harry couldn't have been happier to know that his friend was staying at Privet Drive for the summer. He got up and ran up to his room.

When Harry sat down on his bed, he heard something tapping on his window. He looked up and saw a tawny old barn owl on the outside window ledge. He got up and let the owl in. It landed neatly and delicately on Harry's bed. The note it was carrying had a neat scrawl on it. Harry immediately recognised it as Hermione's handwriting. He took the note from the owl and read aloud to himself.

Harry,  
You might know about this already by now, but I'm going to spend the rest of this summer with you! I'm so happy to get away from my grandmother's house to be with you! She is really beginning to bore me. I'm in my cousin's room now, and both of them are really ping me off. The eldest out of my two cousins is Adam, only a year older than me and then there's Amber, a four-year-old. My mum said to your aunt that I'm to stay with you at all times! I also need to tell you something, but I can't right now because Adam is watching over my shoulder as I write this letter and Amber is annoying me. She might be coming with us, but we're not sure yet.

See you later

Love from Hermione x

P.S Amber and Adam said hi.

Harry smiled. 'I love you, my Mione.' He thought. 'Wait! I shouldn't be thinking like this about my best friend! There's no way she'll like me the same way!'

Harry was disturbed from his thoughts by Dudley bursting into his bedroom.

"What are you smiling at?" Dudley asked, and he looked at Harry's bed and saw an owl perched on it. His eyes widened to the size of Bludgers and backed out of the room, unaware of a teenaged, bushy-haired girl now standing behind him.

"MUM! Harry's got an owl in his room and it's not his!" Dudley screamed.

"I know Duddykins. His friend is here with her parents." Petunia called back.

"Duddykins?" a female voice snorted, making Dudley wheel around in shock.

Harry looked towards the doorway and saw his female best friend, Hermione Granger standing there, trying to keep a straight face.

"Just laugh, Mione." Harry mouthed.

Hermione managed to make out what he had said and just giggled.

"Aw! Poor ickle Duddykins gonna cry?" Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

Realising what they did, Harry burst out laughing.

"Harry, I do believe you are jinxed." Hermione said simply, smirking and leaning  
on Harry's wooden bedside table.

'Oh crap!' Harry thought.

Then an infant girl's voice laughed and said, " 'Mione! You're not supposed to  
jinx a friend!"

"Oh? And who told you that, Amber?" Hermione asked her cousin, smiling.

"Your friends." Amber said. "Ginny and ... I forgot the other one."

"Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yep!" Amber said. Then, she noticed Dudley. She squealed and hid behind  
Harry in fear.

"She'll be ok." Hermione told Harry, who waas looking a bit scared and worried like the little girl hiding behind him, as he'd never had anyone except his friends hide behind him.

Hermione knelt down on one knee and held out her arms.

"Come here, Amber." she whispered gently.

Amber ran from behind Harry and straight into Hermione's arms laughing as her teenaged cousin started tickling her.

Later that day, Harry, Hermione and Amber were walking to the park for a while. Amber ran around the park, but stayed within the two teenagers' sight while Harry and Hermione talked.

Their conversation was interrupted when Amber shouted,

"Get away from me!"

Harry looked up and saw a tall man advancing in on the four-year-old. He got up and ran towards Amber.

He whispered gently in her ear, "Don't tell him you're Hermione's cousin. Just pretend we're you parents, ok?"

Amber nodded.

He then got up and punched the tall, young man.

"What thefuck are you trying to do to Amber!?" Harry shouted. ''Mione, I've told Amber to pretend that me and you are her parents. Is that ok?" he asked Hermione, telepathically, without realising.

Hermione heard Harry's voice in her head, and guessed that one of his hidden powers, telepathy, was starting to show itself. She smiled and told him, 'Yes, of course.'

When the man recovered, Harry noticed it was Seamus Finnigan, a fellow Gryffindor at Hogwarts.

"Hey mate. Sorry, I didn't realise it was you walking toward Hermione's cousin." Harry apologised.

'It's ok, 'Mione. It's only Seamus.' He told her.

'Thank God!" Hermione said in relief.

She walked over to the two lads and hugged Seamus.

"Why are you here? Near Privet Drive?" she asked.

"Come to see my gran. Why are you here?" Seamus asked.

"My parents and I are spending the rest of the summer with Harry and his aunt and uncle and ... I can't really tell if his cousin is a human or either an elephant or a killer whale." Hermione laughed.

"Mione, we'd better get back, it's 5:45 pm." Harry said, checking his watch. Hermione nodded.

"I'm tired. I wanna go on Harry's back!" Amber whined. She pouted, knowing it might melt Harry's heart as well as her cousin's.

Hermione rolled her eyes, shook her head and laughed. She then lifted Amber up and stuck her on Harry's shoulders.

He kept her in place by keeping a not-so-tight grip on her shoes and walked back to Privet Drive with Hermione.

That night, when Amber was shut in Harry's bedroom, Harry and Hermione sat in the cupboard under the stairs and talked about their past times at Hogwarts.

"Ha ha, remember when Fred and George tried to fool the Goblet and enter the Tournament 2 years ago?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, and I was the one that got picked. I still haven't gotten over the fact that you chose Krum to go with to the Yule Ball instead of me, Ron or any other Gryffindor. Why a seventeen or eighteen year old pretty boy who tries too hard to get the girls instead of someone your own age?" Harry said.

"I don't know." Hermione shrugged.

"Hermione, Harry, where are you two?!" Mrs Granger called, and opened the cupboard door, finding the two teenagers talking. "Come on, you can reminisce your past over dinner. Come on, it's ready."

During dinner the two talked more about their past 5 years at Hogwarts. Some parts Harry mentioned made Hermione errupt into giggles.

Dudley then grabbed Hermione by her arm, dragged her into the hallway and pinned her against the wall.

"Why are you with some loony who thinks he's better than everyone?" Dudley asked. He didn't give her chance to answer and kissed her roughly on her lips.

She struggled and screamed. She wore herself out from struggling and passed out.

With a satisfied smirk, Dudley strode upstairs to his room and locked the door, letting Hermione fall to the floor with a dull 'thud'.

By the time she had come round,she felt someone holding her. she knew the scent coming from him and knew it was Harry. She put her arms around his neck to let him know she was awake.

Harry lifted his head and looked at her.

"Where am I?" she asked quietly.

"In my room. I'm so glad you're ok 'Mione. I got really worried. What happened?" Harry explained.

"Dudley ... h-he ..." Hermione trailed off. "Please don't make me tell you ... not just yet." she added.

"I won't, I promise." Harry reasurred her and hugged her again.

* * *

That's it for now! Bye, Please read and review!

Draco and Ginny 1092 (a.k.a ZodiacGirl on Snitchseeker)


End file.
